


The Evil Out There

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [417]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crazy John Winchester, Dark, Gen, Serial Killer John, Serial Killer John Winchester, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set After Crazy (415).<br/>I don't accept prompt here, only on lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Evil Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Set After Crazy (415).  
> I don't accept prompt here, only on lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

John came back to the motel room silent, seeing that Dean and Sam were already asleep.

John grabbed some fresh clothes, heading into the bathroom and starting to change out of the dirty, blood-stained clothing that he had on.

The recent hunt had been hard. A coven of vampires in a ‘supposed’ abandoned warehouse. Vampires always looked like people…always pretended to act like people….

Luckily, the coven that John found, had be fairly new, hadn’t had any kidnapped people with them to suck dry, but they were going to get people. John had heard them make plans to get 'snacks and refreshments’, and John had stepped in, putting an end to their plans.

They had fought well, some of them must have been recently turned too, but John was better honed than them, and he managed to kill them, even with the fight that they had put up.

John was planning to leave first thing tomorrow, before anyone found those dead vampires.

People that didn’t know what John knew, normal people….they didn’t understand. They didn’t understand the evil in the world. They didn’t understand what things were out there. They would see what John did, and think he was a killer. But he wasn’t. He was a hunter. And he got rid of evil. He knew the difference.  _He knew._

He knew the difference between humans and evil monsters. He could see it when no one else could.

He had the wounds to prove it.

John cleaned up and collapsed on the empty bed. Why Dean and Sam didn’t sleep in separate beds when he was on hunts was beyond him, but he shrugged it off.

He heard shifting from the other bed and saw Dean moving around.

“Dad? That you?” Dean mumbled.

“Yep. Back from the hunt. Ganked a coven of vamps.”

“Dad, are you sure-”

“I’m sure they were vamps. Go back to sleep.” John said. Sometimes Dean had some trouble believing that John was killing good, but one day, Dean would see the true evil for himself. John knew that. Dean would see and he would really believe.


End file.
